A Man's Guilt
by xobabygurlxo
Summary: Flack feels guilty after his girlfriend gets shot. Told in flashbacks and real time, Flack needs to learn to just be there for his love. Flack/OC a little Danny/Lindsay
1. The Argument and The Shooting

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from the show, all I own is Kate. Also, anything in italics is a flashback. Thanks!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"So, I was thinking…."_

_"You were, huh? That's never a good sign." Det. Don Flack laughed as his girlfriend of over a year playfully pushed him as they walked down the busy New York street. "Hey, I'm holding coffee here! What's wrong with you?" he asked, with a smile on his face._

_"I'm being serious, Don. I was thinking about Christmas, and, I know what I want."_

_"My wallet is hurting already," Flack joked, knowing about his girlfriend's expensive taste. The joke earned him another push. "Would you stop pushin' me?" His girlfriend just smiled. "All right, all right, I'll bite. What do you want for Christmas?"_

_"A puppy."_

_"A puppy? Like a dog? No way. Nuh uh," Flack responded, shaking his head. _

_"Why the hell not?" she asked, stopping in her tracks, which happened to be in the middle of a crosswalk._

_"Will you keep walking? You're gonna get hit by a car!" Flack yelled, and took her hand to walk her across the street._

_"I was fine! Let go of me, and tell me why you won't get me a dog!" she yelled back at him. Flack sighed, and ran a hand over his face, stopping and pulling her aside as to not get run over by people walking down the streets. _

_"Look, you're apartment is small enough as it is, all right? You don't have enough room. Then you got that crazy schedule, there. You leave early in the mornings to go down to the jewelry store, then you hang around with your sister and grab lunch and shop or whatever it is you do, then you spend your nights with me. A dog needs attention, and when you gonna find time in your busy schedule to give him that? Huh?"_

_"Well I can stop seeing you so much for one," she responded and he sighed, getting frustrated with this conversation already. "And you know that I only go to the jewelry store when I have to help them out, I don't actually have to go. That's what's so great about owning your own store. You can do what you want. Not that you would know anything about it, Detective." _

_"Look, if this is gonna become a whole thing, can it wait until tonight? It's cold out here and I gotta get back to work. You know what work is? It's what people who didn't use to be jewel thieves have to do," Flack responded, knowing he was getting under her skin._

_"Don't start this crap with me, Donnie. You know I wasn't a jewel thief. I just have a very expansive knowledge of diamonds," she responded, visibly trying to shake off his comment._

_"Yeah, which helped a guy steal diamonds, and be able to leave you a fortune. I know your story just as well as you do."_

_"All right, how did this conversation go from me getting a dog to me being a criminal? Huh? I was just telling you what I wanted for Christmas, and it doesn't seem totally unreasonable! I just want a puppy, not a palace or something," she said, and started to walk away from Flack._

_"What, like your old boyfriend coulda got you? Is that it?" That stopped her in her tracks. She turned around to face him again. _

_"How many times do we have to have this conversation, Don? Yes, Jack gave me a lot of things, including enough money so I'd never have to work again. Is that what you want to hear? But it's over! He's dead, and I wanna be with _you_. Why do I have to keep defending myself?"_

_Don was about to answer when the couple heard a gunshot and screams. Don pulled his gun out of its holder and yelled at his girlfriend to stay where she was while he checked out what had happened. He ran down the street where he saw people running and screaming. A corner store had been shot up, and a few people were on the ground after apparently taking cover, but no one seemed to be hurt. Flack was looking around, and noticed a car peeling away. He heard shouts of, "The car! Someone in the car was shooting!" and Flack started shooting at the car, hoping to catch a tire. The car rushed off though, but not before Flack heard more gunshots from it. _

_All of a sudden he heard more people screaming, and turned around to see someone laying on the ground, apparently bleeding. He rushed over to see who it was and what happened, and his heart sunk as he saw his girlfriend there, lying in a pool of her own blood. He ran over to her, and found that she was shot in the abdomen. He pulled off his jacket and held it to the wound, while also cradling her in his arms, and calling in for a bus. _

_After getting confirmation that an ambulance was on its way, he focused on comforting his girlfriend. "Hey, its all right, OK? You're gonna be fine, baby. I promise. And I'll get you that dog, whatever you want, huh? Just keep your eyes open. Please, babe, please. It's OK. It's OK."_

_People stood in shock and stared at the NYPD detective cradling his shot girlfriend, and they were moved away from the scene when the ambulance and more cop cars showed up. The paramedics attended to Flack's girlfriend, and the cops attempted to interview witnesses and get Flack away from the scene so that his girlfriend could get medical attention. _

_"I'm coming with you," Flack said._

_"No offense, Detective, but your girlfriend will get easier attention if we take her alone. You can follow us there," a paramedic named Steve answered. _

_Flack sighed, realizing he was probably right. "OK, fine," Don said, and went to go make some more calls and go to the hospital._

_"Wait, Detective!" Steve called out. When Flack turned around, he asked, "What's her name?"_

_"Kate Monroe."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flack shuddered as he thought of what had happened just hours before. He couldn't help but feel as if it was all his fault. Kate was the only casualty in this shoot up. If he hadn't argued with her, if he hadn't _stopped_ to argue with her, he could've gotten her home, or in a cab, or back to the lab, or _something_ so that she wasn't in this situation. He should've just let it go. Just bought her a freaking dog and she would've been fine. It was close to six p.m. He and Kate should be having dinner right now, but they're not. Instead, he's sitting in this waiting room with her blood on his clothes, and her sister pacing up and down the hall.

"Why won't they tell us anything?" Lindsay Monroe asked.

"They will when they know something, Montana," Danny Messer, Lindsay's boyfriend and work partner, answered. "Come on and sit down."

"I can't sit, Danny. My baby sister is in there and no one will tell me what's wrong!" she cried. He just got up and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her gently to a chair.

Don just sat in shock. He didn't respond to Lindsay's cries, or the mention of his own name. Mac Taylor had been calling Don's name for some time, but Don didn't hear it. He was too wrapped in his own guilt.

Stella Bonasera sat next to him, touching his arm, and handing him a cup of coffee. "Hey Don, you OK?" she asked softly.

He just shook his head, and didn't take the cup. "It's my fault," he said. It was so quiet Stella almost didn't hear him.

"No its not," she whispered back. "It's not, Don."

"Yes it is, Stella!" he yelled, getting the attention of all who were there. Mac Taylor, Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon Hawkes, even Adam Ross all glanced up at Flack, who was now standing in the middle of the waiting room. "If I hadn't taken time to argue with her, she'd still be alive! It's all my fault." Everyone stayed quiet, and Stella just guided him back to a chair. Flack was close to tears, it was obvious, but being the man he was, everyone knew he wouldn't let them fall. "The last time I talked to her, it was arguing, and I brought up her dead boyfriend and said he was better than me." Stella just stayed quiet, letting him say whatever he needed to.

Mac came over and sat on the other side of Don. Danny was still comforting Lindsay the best way he could, and Hawkes was sitting with Adam. "Don, listen to me," Mac said, "It's not your fault. There was no way you could've known about the drive by. Everyone knows you wouldn't willingly put Kate in any sort of danger. It wasn't your fault. We all know how you feel about her, ok?"

Don just sat there listening to Mac. After he was done, Don just shook his head slightly. "No, its not OK. It should've been me. She shouldn't have been anywhere near this," Flack said. Mac and Stella looked at each other, knowing there was probably no way to get the guilt off Don.

"Det. Flack?" a doctor came out, asking.

Flack stood up. "Yes, that's me." Lindsay and the rest came walking up to where the doctor was. "How's my sister?" Lindsay asked.

"She's lucky the bullet didn't hit a major artery. However, there was still some internal bleeding. She's in ICU at the moment, and I'm afraid to say she's showing all the signs of slipping into a coma. If or when she does, it's near impossible to tell how long. Could be a few hours, could be a few months. We'll have to wait and see. I'm sorry I couldn't bring better news," the doctor said, and left the group in the room.

Lindsay and Don stood there shocked. Danny hugged Lindsay, and Stella held Don's arm. Both Lindsay and Don heard the same thing from their friends.

"She's gonna be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: If you've read any of my other stories, you know I have a thing for placing people under medical stress. It just makes the romance part even better. Coming up, more flashbacks that show Don and Kate's relationship, Kate and Lindsay's parents show up, and maybe some more surprises, depending on how I feel. Ha ha. Review please and tell me if I should continue!! Thanks!


	2. The First Meeting

Two years ago…..

"_Lindsay!" _

_Lindsay turned around when she heard her name being called, and saw her younger sister Kate running toward her. _

_"Kate," she said, "Oh my God, how are you?" Lindsay hugged her younger sister, obviously not paying attention to Danny or Flack who were standing in the lab's hallway with Lindsay. _

_"I just got back in the country, and mom and dad told me you lived here now, and I had to come see you! I've missed you," Kate explained, hugging her sister again._

_"Yes, three years is a long time to go without hearing from your only sister," Lindsay said. _

_Kate sighed. "I called at Christmas and your birthday. Business was good and Jack and I were so happy together."_

_"Were? What happened with Jack?" _

_Kate groaned. "It's a whole story. Not very interesting. Basically, we're done. I left him, Linds."_

_Lindsay was speechless. "You left him? Really? I thought you guys were going to get married."_

_Kate hesitated before responding. "Yes, well, that's of the past. Now I'm focused on my future."_

_Lindsay smiled. "Well, that's good. When are you going back to Montana?"_

_Kate hesitated again. "Actually, I decided not to go back. I'm going to live here in New York, like you."_

_"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Katie. I mean, where are you going to live? Or work? You don't really have any skills," Lindsay said, not really wanting to hurt her sister's feelings._

_"I took money with me when I left Jack, and I rented myself a nice little apartment. And I got a job as a bartender at some club, since you know, bartending was my job in the Caribbean."_

_The two sisters chatted for another minute or so before Danny and Flack had enough, and interrupted their conversation, wanting an introduction. Lindsay apologized and introduced her colleagues to her little sister. Kate shook hands with both of them, and they exchanged pleasantries. _

_"So you lived in the Caribbean?" Don asked. "How'd you end up there after living in Montana?"_

_Kate smiled. "It's kind of a personal story, Detective Flack. I'll tell you when I know you better."_

_Danny stifled a laugh at his friend's expense, and Flack glared at him. "I'm going to go and buy some stuff for my apartment," Kate said. "But, call me Linds. Maybe we can get together later." Lindsay agreed and Kate smiled before turning to leave. "All right," Lindsay said, "Lets get back to the case." But Flack couldn't let this go. He followed after Kate._

_"Yo, Kate! Wait up!" Kate turned around to see Don Flack running after her. She smiled and kept on walking. He came up right beside her. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just makin' small talk, you know? I didn't mean to offend you," he said, walking along with her._

_"It's quite all right, Detective. I'm used to men offending me." Don stopped in his tracks. What was this girl's deal?_

_"Look, either way, I'm sorry. I'd like to make it up to you, if you'd let me," he said, walking a couple steps behind her. He stopped suddenly as she did the same, and smiled his winning smile when she turned around to look at him. _

_She laughed at him. "You are so full of yourself." She turned around to walk away again. "I'll see you later, Detective Flack." _

_This time as she left, he didn't run after her. _


	3. A Spark M RATING

**M RATING**

"_Donnie, stop it!" Kate laughed as Don held her from behind, nuzzling and kissing her neck. "Where are your keys? Open the door, and we can take this inside," she whispered in his ear. He grinned and nipped at her neck. She laughed again when she felt a set of keys being pressed into her hand. She opened the door, with some difficulty, and Don threw it open, ushered her inside, closed the door, and pressed her against it, his mouth hot on hers. _

_ The couple groaned as Don devoured her neck, leaving a few love bites along the way. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head close to her body. He continued to kiss all over her neck and shoulders, while one arm stayed behind her back and his other arm pushed her dress up to caress her leg. Soon enough, she was taking off his jacket and throwing it to the ground, and attempting to get his tie off. He lifted her up, taking her shoes off while still kissing her. With her shoes finally off, she wrapped her legs around his waist and started unbuttoning his shirt. He pressed her further against the door to hold her up so that he could unbutton his shirt himself. _

_ She ran her hands up his chest and underneath his wife-beater, and just as she went to take it off, his phone rang. They both sighed, and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Ignore it," he said, kissing her again. She broke the kiss. "What if they need you? You'll feel bad," she said back. He kissed her again. "Nope," he answered. "They can wait." Another kiss. "Don, answer it," Kate said, pushing him away and sliding down both his body and the door. Flack sighed and went to answer his cell that was still in his pants pocket. _

_ It was Danny. Talking about bullshit, which pissed Flack off. When he finally got his friend off the phone, Flack turned around to find Kate missing. "Kate?" he called out. "Hey, where are ya?" No sooner had he said that then he looked at his kitchen and saw her coming out with his button-up shirt on. "Whoa," he said in response. "Where's your dress? Hmm?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. _

_ "It was in the way," she answered, before kissing him again. "Sit down," she instructed, and playfully pushed him backwards onto the couch. With him sitting, she straddled him, running her hands up underneath his undershirt, pulling it off. She ran her hands up his chest and to his neck, holding his head while she kissed him. His hands ran up her legs, and underneath her – well, his – shirt. In between kisses, he started unbuttoning the shirt. After finally unbuttoning it, he kept it on her, but ran his hands up her sides and to her back, bringing her closer to him. _

_ Their kisses got hotter as Don grabbed at Kate, pulling her as close as she could get, and Kate kept pushing her hips into his. After a few more minutes of kissing, biting, pulling, and groaning, Kate reached down to undo Flack's belt and pants. Flack smiled and kissed and sucked his way up and down her neck, rubbing his hands up and down her sides and back. Kate groaned and gasped in his ear, finally getting his belt undone and his fly open. "Let's take this in the other room," Flack suggested, and Kate could only nod. _

_ Flack stood up, holding Kate as she wrapped her legs back around his waist, and he let his pants fall to the floor. Stepping out of them, Kate laughed as Don stumbled his way to the bedroom, carrying her the whole way. _

_ Finally, he was able to drop her on the bed, and fell on top of her. He pulled the shirt she was wearing off of her, placing kisses along her shoulders and chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling it slightly, and arching her back into him. He unhooked her bra, tossing it aside, along with her panties and his boxers. He threw on a condom and began to thrust into her, only going harder as she ordered him to. _

_ When they were together, it was like they couldn't get enough of each other. It wasn't just the sex. Though, a lot of it was the sex. They had a spark that came from their playful banter and endless teasing. A simple look between them could start up an engine, and always made them hot around each other. _

_ It was some time later when Kate felt Don laughing. She was laying on her side, her head on his chest, playing with the gold chain he always wore. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her close, stroking her back. "What's so funny?" she asked, pulling on his chain slightly._

"_I was just thinkin' of when we first met," he answered, smiling at her and stroking her hair. "I was bein' all nice, and you just cut me down."_

_ She sat up and looked right at him, his arm still around her. "Excuse me? Nice? You knew me for thirty seconds and started digging into my personal history, _Detective_. You weren't nice, you were condescending."_

"_Yeah, but you grew to deal with it," he said, bringing her back down onto his chest, and still stroking her hair and back._

"_Like I had a choice. I saw you everywhere I went. It was like some kind of awful disease I couldn't get rid of," she joked._

"_Hey now," he said, "That ain't nice. I was a perfect gentleman."_

_ She scoffed at him. "Perfect gentleman my ass. You teased me, yelled at me, and just made my life hell every time you were around. I wouldn't have given you a second thought if you hadn't gotten me drunk that night and took me back to your lair."_

_ He pushed her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "My lair, huh? I kinda like that. Does that mean I'm your superhero?"_

_ Another scoff. "More like my archnemesis."_

"_Your archnemesis that you have hot sex with," he argued._

_ She had to laugh at that. "OK, fine. You're my archnemesis that I have hot sex with." She kissed his chest again._

"_Does that mean we can stop going out on dates and stuff?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, if all I am to you is a source of hot sex, than I shouldn't have to waste any money on you. Well, besides whatever condoms cost."_

_ She sat up and shoved him. "You're so rude," she laughed. _

"_Hey, that's what you said!"_

"_Well, no, we can't stop going out on dates," she finally said, resting on his chest yet again. "I want all of New York to know what a hot girlfriend you have."_

_ He laughed and kissed her forehead. "All right, you got It babe."_


	4. Bedside Manner and Parental Brawls

It had been confirmed that day that Kate had indeed slipped into a coma. Lindsay was tough, she had been through worse, and she handled the news like a pro. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't upset, which she was. But she still took time to leave the hospital and get a ride home from Danny, who insisted she eat something and sleep some.

Flack, on the other hand, refused to leave. Stella tried to convince him to go home for a while, eat something, get some rest, change his clothes, shower, whatever he had to do, but he just shook his head and sat down. Eventually, Hawkes went to Flack's apartment to bring him a change of clothes, and Adam left to get him some food.

Flack sat in the waiting room, his new clothes on and his hands and face washed. It had been a few hours since news of Kate came, and Flack had barely said two words. He hadn't eaten the burger Adam brought him, and he barely moved from his chair. Danny was still out taking care of Lindsay at home, while Stella, Adam, and Hawkes had left to try and find out who it was that had shot up the store _and_ Kate. Mac was with Don in the waiting room. He didn't want to leave his friend alone with the guilt he knew Flack was feeling.

Mac sat on the other side of the room – which was really just a hallway near the nurses station. He was flipping through a magazine, but kept looking at Don out of the corner of his eye. Flack was just staring at the wall, not responding to anything that was going on around him. He probably didn't even know Mac was there.

In fact, the only thing Don _was_ thinking of was Kate. Memories came flooding to him. The first time they met, the whole time before they started dating when Flack went out of his way to tease her, yell at her, berate her, while also flirting with her. Their first night of drunken sex, and all other nights of sex, drunken or not. Their first date. Their first fight, and all other fights afterward. And every memory ended the same way. With the image of Kate laying lifelessly in his arms, blood surrounding her, and sirens wailing.

Both Don and Mac sat there, not acknowledging the other, until finally a doctor came out to speak to Don.

"Detective Flack? I'm Miss Monroe's doctor, Dr. Sheridan," a woman, probably around mid-age, announced to Flack. He shook her hand, and asked how Kate was. Dr. Sheridan sighed. "She's still comatose, unfortunately. But we have moved her to a more private room, so you can go see if her you'd like." Don hesitated, thinking he wasn't worthy of seeing her. Mac came up beside him and placed his hand on Flack's shoulder.

"He'll go," Mac told the doctor. Flack looked at him. "Mac, I can't," he said.

"She needs you," Mac told his friend. "Talk to her. You know she doesn't blame you." Flack wanted to argue, but he couldn't find the words. So he just nodded and followed Dr. Sheridan to Kate's room. Mac smiled and sat back down. Someone had to look out for Flack since Kate couldn't, and until Mac was replaced by Lindsay or Danny, he would sit there all night if he had to for his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flack walked slowly into Kate's room, standing in the doorway slightly just to look at her. He never saw her look so small, so fragile. He felt like he was at her wake, and that scared him more than anything in the world.

He wasn't sure if he could handle it. Being a cop, he's seen more disturbing things than normal people ever will. But this, to see someone you care about in such a condition, was harder than anything he'd ever seen before.

But, Flack being the fighter he is, he grabbed the plastic chair from the corner, and sat down next to Kate's bedside, holding her small hand in his, and rubbing it gently. He always thought people were stupid to talk to comatose patients, as if they could really hear them. But now, for whatever reason, Flack just felt it was the right thing to do.

"Hey babe, it's me. I, uh, I don't really know what to say. I guess I just wanna say that I'm really sorry for this – for putting you in this position. You gotta know I never wanted you to get hurt, and that I'd never intentionally put you in harm's way. I just feel so guilty, Kate, and I can't stop myself. I want you to know that I'll be here when you wake up, OK? I promise. I ain't going anywhere. You're mine, Monroe, and you gotta know I won't let you go that easy. OK? Ya hear me, Monroe?" Don paused, staring at his girlfriend, who didn't move. A few tears fell from his eyes, and being in the private room, Don let them fall. A few thoughts ran through his mind. Maybe he could yell her out of it. Maybe he could tease her, make her jealous – even though Kate was rarely jealous. She knew what she had, and she knew Don was like putty in her hands. But maybe, just maybe, he couldn't help her out of this one. She had to do this on her own. "Please be OK," he whispered, and laid his head down by her side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about a week later, and Kate had shown little sign of progress. Flack had barely left her side, except for one hour-long trip he took back to his apartment to shower and change his clothes, but that was only if and when someone else on the team promised to sit with Kate. He never left her alone. Even at night, the nurses and Dr. Sheridan bent a few rules and allowed a cot to be brought into Kate's room for Don to sleep on.

Many people showed concern for Flack's well being. Dr. Sheridan, herself, was convinced that Flack was so stricken with guilt that he began to see things. Sometimes he would swear he saw Kate's eyes open, or her hand move. Other times he would dream that she was awake and fine, and then wonder why they were in the hospital. Dr. Sheridan wanted to admit Flack for some psychiatric help, but Flack refused. He wouldn't leave Kate' side to see a shrink. He was fine, and she was _going_ to be fine.

The only time he ate was when someone brought him food. Stella and Hawkes had found the guy who did the shooting, a guy named Trey McDonnell. McDonnell had a history of rage issues, and psychiatric problems, and it was his step-brother Aaron's store that he shot up. McDonnell swore that Aaron stole money from him, and to pay him back, McDonnell shot up Aaron's store, with his friend Grant Connors driving. When asked if he knew he had shot a woman who was now in a coma – if she died within a year of the incident, it was murder for him – McDonnell simply responded, "The bitch probably deserved it." Needless to say, he left the interrogation room with a broken nose.

So with the guy who shot his girlfriend behind bars, and Lindsay out to get her parents from the airport, all Flack could do was sit by Kate, like he had done for a week straight, and look for signs of recovery.

When Frank and Sharon Monroe got to the hospital to see their little girl, Flack found himself having more problems than he thought.

"What the hell is he doing here? Get him out of my daughter's room!" Frank Monroe yelled after seeing Flack sitting next to Kate.

"What?" everyone was pondering in confusion.

"He got my baby girl shot!" Frank was yelling. Doctors and nurses, along with the entire CSI team, came over to stop him. "Get him away from her!"

Flack stepped out of Kate's room, with Mac and Danny holding Frank back from hitting Flack. "Mr. Monroe," Flack said, "You gotta understand, I didn't do anything."

"You couldn't protect her! You think your so tough, huh, Detective? Can't even keep your girlfriend from getting shot!" Frank yelled.

Flack was in a fragile state as it was. Lindsay and Sharon tried to control Frank, while Stella, Mac, and Danny stood up for their friend.

"It wasn't Flack's fault," Danny said.

"It was an accident, Mr. Monroe," Stella added.

"Mr. Monroe, why don't we go somewhere and talk?" Mac asked.

"No!" Frank shouted. "I wanna see my little girl!"

"And you will see her, after you calm down," Mac said. Frank sighed, rubbed his face, and

looked at his wife. Sharon Monroe looked mortified, and embarrassed. Tears were in her eyes, and she was holding onto Lindsay as if she were her lifeline. "All right, fine," Frank agreed, and Mac walked him off to the cafeteria.

"Come on, Mama," Lindsay said softly, and guided Sharon into Kate's room. Flack stood to the side, and watched Sharon Monroe falling apart. "Mrs. Monroe," he said, clearing his throat. "You gotta know how sorry I am." Sharon, always the more reasonable spouse, touched Don's cheek, and just said, "I know you are, son." But Don could see the judgement in her eyes. She blamed his as much as her husband, only she would never say so out loud.

"Damnit!" Don yelled, and Danny went over to his best friend. "Flack, hey! Let's go get some air, huh?" Danny said, and Don stormed off, with Danny and Stella following him.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep telling me what you think!


	5. Jack's Death and Her Past Part I

A/N: Just a quick thanks to BlueEyedAuthor for being my loyal reviewer! Your input means a lot…so thank you!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The entire team was out at their favorite bar after a particularly horrendous case. On the way there, Flack had told Kate to meet them there. He wanted to see her, and she quickly agreed. _

_Everyone was having a great time. Laughing, joking, teasing, and talking about anything and everything they could. Kate and Lindsay went up to get the next round, and to have some quick sister talk._

_"How are you and Flack holding up?" Lindsay asked._

_Kate smiled. "Good, thanks," was her vague answer. "How about you? Getting any?"_

_Lindsay choked on her drink. "Kathryn Monroe, wait until I tell Daddy and Mama on you!" _

_"Go ahead and tell them. They won't believe I said it. They still think you were the one using up all the condoms in high school," Kate responded, smiling and sipping her drink. _

_Lindsay sighed. "Why did I think you living here would be a good idea?"_

_Kate's phone rang as she went to answer her sister. "You love me," she said. Lindsay could only nod, and brought back the drinks to the table as Kate answered her phone. _

_"Hello, darling. You sound well. How are things?"_

_Kate's heart stopped. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. "Jack?" she asked softly._

_"Of course, love. How many British men do you know?" It was that damn British accent that Kate recognized first. She didn't want to talk to him, and told him so. "Oh, come now. It's been far too long since I've heard from you, and I've found myself in New York looking for a date." At this, Kate was really concerned. Jack was here? In New York? This was not good at all._

_Kate had sidled her way down the bar to a corner where she could have some privacy. Noting the look on her face, Don became concerned. He didn't know who she was talking to, but he knew he didn't like it. Kate saw Flack moving toward her, and knew she had to get rid of Jack. "Jack, listen to me. I'm done. I'm over you, I'm over the business. I can't do it. Leave me alone." And with that she hung up, and put on a smile to face Flack. "Hey," she said._

_"Hey," he responded, getting close and kissing her. "You OK?"_

_She just nodded. "I'm great. You doing OK? I heard you have a tough case." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing them around to his neck. He just nodded and held her closer. "I'm OK now," he said before kissing her again. They stood in the corner kissing for a while, and when Kate's phone rang again, she just turned it off._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Don went into work the next day, and was instantly called to a scene. A man had been bludgeoned to death, and apparently had been moved from the crime scene to a dumpster near a jewelry store. _

_"This guy has no ID, just a phony passport," Flack announced to Mac and Stella who arrived at the scene. _

_"How do you know it's a phony?" Stella asked. Flack showed her the passport. A picture of the vic with the name Hugh Hefner next to it. Stella laughed. "Oh."_

_"Yeah. No other IDs, no credit cards. Just a few hundred bucks in cash."_

_"What is this?" Mac asked. Flack and Stella looked over at Mac who was unfolding a piece of paper from the vic's pocket. It had a cell phone number on it. Flack looked at it, and inwardly gasped, knowing whose number it was._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kate knew the knock was coming. She had been waiting for it. She was still so nervous, though. She had changed her outfit a hundred times, drank a half dozen cups of coffee, and ate about half of what was in her fridge. She was innocent, she knew that. But still, it didn't look good._

_"Hi, Donnie," she said, opening the door._

_"We found a guy dead in a dumpster near some B.S. jewelry store. No lies, Kate. Who is he and why does he have your phone number?" Flack said, getting right to the point. He knew Kate had a past, but she would never tell him what it was. She wouldn't even hint to it, and now he knew it was catching up to her, and the only way he could help her was if she told him the truth. _

_"His name is Jack Williams. He was my old boyfriend when I lived in the Caribbean," she answered._

_"What was he doing with your phone number?" Flack asked. Kate was now sitting at a stool at her breakfast nook in her apartment, and Flack was standing a safe distance away. He knew if he was too close, he'd just kiss her all over to make it better. But he was a professional, and he had to find out everything he could about his vic. _

_Kate sighed. "He called me. He wanted to see me. I told him to shove it."_

_Flack looked at her. He knew when people were lying, but with Kate he could never tell. She either was a great liar, or she was telling the truth. This was important, so Flack got up close to her. "Are you lyin' to me?" he asked, softly._

_Kate gaped at him. "No!" she yelled, and instantly went into defense mode. "Don, I'm telling you. I didn't kill him. I didn't even know he was dead until I saw his picture on the news."_

_Flack sighed again. "OK. I believe you," he said. She nodded her thanks, but stayed standing with her arms crossed. Flack went over to his girlfriend, and hugged her, kissing the top of her head, and then pulling back to kiss her forehead. "I'm gonna go find out what happened," he said. "Don't worry." Kate nodded through her tears, and he kissed her lips quickly but firmly. Then he let himself out._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"All right, CSIs, what do we got?" Flack asked, entering the crime lab._

_"Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head," Stella informed him. "Vic had a few blue fibers in his hair and on his clothes, consistent with being dragged along a carpet."_

_"He also had some red and beige fibers on his clothes and in his mouth, consistent with being rolled up in a rug," Mac added. Flack just nodded to the information, waiting for the part that concerned him. The arresting of a suspect, and hopefully, a killer. _

_"OK, so, he was dumped in the dumpster," Flack said, smiling quickly at his own pun, "And he was killed somewhere that has a carpet and a rug. Well, thanks once again for narrowing it down."_

_"We're working on it, Flack. Science is a process," Stella said, smiling as if in a teasing manner. _

_"OK, well, until you find something I can use, I'll be around," Flack said and went to leave before Mac stopped him. _

_"What was our vic's connection to Kate?"_

_Flack just stopped and looked at Mac. "Ex-boyfriend. Tried meetin' up with her, she told him off. I believe her."_

_Mac nodded. "Of course."_

_Flack walked off to the break room to grab some coffee before returning to PD. While in there, he ran into Danny and Lindsay. "Hey, what's up?" he asked._

_"Flack, tell Montana here how much NYPD cops make," Danny said._

_"Why, Messer? You tryin' to get me to admit somethin'?" Flack asked. Lindsay smirked at Danny. _

_"No. She's buggin' me about jewelry or some crap, and I'm just trying to tell her that I can't afford it. And neither can anyone else on our salary," Danny answered._

_"That's not it," Lindsay said. "I make the same as you guys. I'm just saying that once in a while, a girl likes nice things."_

_"It's true, Danno. To keep a woman, sometimes you gotta go big or go home," Flack said. _

_"Oh yeah? When was the last time you bought Kate something big? Huh?" Danny asked._

_Flack smiled. "Actually, last month I got her this great Chanel bag for her birthday. She loves it. Lemme tell you, that cost a pretty penny. But it was worth it."_

_"To see the smile on her face?" Danny said in a mocking way. _

_"Hell no, man. For the great thank-you sex," Flack answered. Danny laughed and gave his friend a fist pound as Lindsay scoffed at them and rolled her eyes. _

_"Kate has some great jewelry," she said. "Did you get her that too for the sex?"_

_Flack hesitated. "No, just the purse." Lindsay and Danny went quiet, and after a while, after a time of awkward silence, they just ignored that Lindsay had said it to begin with. Flack, though, couldn't get it out of his head. How had he never realized the amount of jewelry his girlfriend had? "Hey, Linds, lemme ask you somethin'," he said, sitting across from Lindsay. Danny took the hint to leave, and did so. "What was Kate's relationship with Jack Williams?"_

_Lindsay stared at Flack, not knowing how to answer. "That's something you should ask Kate. Did he stop by or something?"_

_"No, he was murdered. Here in New York."_

_"Oh," Lindsay said. "That's too bad."_

_"Lindsay, please. What is it that I don't know?"_

_Lindsay sighed. "Look, Flack, all I'm going to tell you is that Jack and Kate were together a long time, OK? If you want to know more, you're going to have to ask her." And with that, Lindsay left Flack sitting in the break room._

_Something was up. Don didn't know all the facts that he wanted to know. He took out his cell phone to call Kate, when it actually rang. It was Mac._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kate was watching some daytime TV when she heard another knock on her door. Wondering who it was, seeing as she knew Don would still be at work, she got up and went to answer it. It was Don. _

_"You lied to me."_

A/N: Review! Part II coming soon….


	6. Jack's Death and Her Past Part II

_Kate stood there stunned. "What are you talking about?"_

_Don stood closer to Kate, and repeated in a soft but firm tone, "You lied to me." She didn't say anything, she was beyond confused, but he walked right into her apartment anyway. "Excuse me!" she shouted at him. "You can't call me a liar and then just waltz into my apartment like its no big deal! Get the hell out!"_

_Don turned on her. "Not until we talk this out. I am not leaving until you tell me everything I wanna know, is that clear?" he asked, full cop mode coming out. _

_"Well then, Detective, what do you want to know? What did I lie about?"_

_Don paused before answering, his interrogation techniques wanting to come out. "We know Jack Williams saw you before his death," he answered. Kate just looked down at her feet, and Don knew she was caught. "Tell me why."_

_Kate sighed, and went to answer. "It wasn't a big deal," she said. "He was barely here for more than a few minutes."_

_"Then tell me why the hell Mac and Stella found your skin cells under his fingernails!" Flack shouted, scaring Kate more than she'd admit. She never saw him act like this toward her. Sure, when they first me, they'd yell, and they'd had plenty of arguments since then, but nothing like this. She was sure he would hit her at any moment, and moved near the breakfast nook to protect herself. _

_"It's not what you think, Donnie!"_

_"Tell me then, Kate. Tell me what I think. Prove I'm wrong." He was challenging her. They both knew he thought Kate had slept with Jack, and she didn't know if the truth would make him believe otherwise. _

_"Look, do we have to do this? Yes, I saw Jack, but he left here _alive_ and its…its just not what you think!" _

_Flack sighed, obviously getting frustrated. "OK, you know what. Fine. Here's the deal: we either do this here, or down at the station. How 'bout that? Huh?"_

_"You'd really arrest me and bring me down to P.D.?" she asked._

_"I'm sick of this, Kate. I'm sick of your lies, of your b.s. It's crap, and we both know it. Tell me right now your relationship with Jack Williams. Tell me why he was here to see you before he was murdered. And no more lies, otherwise, so help me God, I _will_ arrest you." He was standing so close, yet so far away. Kate could tell he was serious. _

_But she was pissed. How dare he demand to know things that were none of his business? So she threw up her invisible wall, and decided to just tell him what exactly he needed to know. "Very well, Detective. Jack _was _here. Last night. After you dropped me off after we hung out at the bar. Remember? You were tired and had to get up early, so you just went back to your apartment and I stayed here. When I got up to my door, Jack was here waiting for me. We talked, he tried to get an invite inside, and I told him no. I opened the door, and as I walked inside, he grabbed my arm, scratching me slightly. That must be why you found my skin. I yelled at him to leave me alone, and I slammed the door in his face. He stayed another minute, promising change and things to come, but I ignored him. Eventually, he left, and apparently got himself murdered. Satisfied?"_

_Don could only look at her. "You sure that you're not lying to me this time? Because I'm serious when I say I'll take you downtown. I ain't kidding around anymore."_

_"Ask my neighbors. I'm sure they must have heard him yelling. I don't care. Is that all you need, Detective Flack? Because I'd really like you to leave."_

_Don went to get closer to Kate, and instead of backing away like she wanted to, she stood her ground, staring right into his eyes, challenging him to challenge her. "What was your relationship with him? Before last night."_

_"That, Detective, is none of your business. It has nothing to do with your case. All you need to know is that we dated, and no longer are. I will lawyer up before I tell you anything that doesn't relate to his death," Kate responded. Flack knew he pushed her too far. But it was too late to go back now. _

_Don simply just went to walk out, not saying anything more to her. Kate wanted to yell and scream at him. She could not believe what had just happened. But he just opened the door and stormed out. Kate knew one thing. It would be a cold day in hell before she let Donald Flack back into her bed._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kate was walking through the crime lab, with Mac leading the way. Kate always liked Mac. He was a no nonsense guy with a heart of gold. And she knew he liked her, based off the fatherly way he looked after her, without realizing it, and how he appreciated her extensive knowledge of jewels, specifically diamonds. He was always kind to her, and kind to her sister, which always helped. _

_They stopped right outside the morgue._

_"I know this won't be easy," Mac said, "but your ex didn't have any other family or friends we could locate, so you're the only one who could identify his body."_

_Kate nodded slowly. She hoped it would be quick. She would just see him, as if he were sleeping, which God knows she saw him do a bunch of times, and it'd be over. They'd find his killer and she could move on with her life. "It's OK, Mac. I understand."_

_Mac led her into the morgue, and walked her past a row of bodied covered sheets to one that was in the back. He stood on one side, and she stood on the other. He asked if she was ready. She was. He lifted the sheet, and Kate couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips and the tears that formed in her eyes. _

_"It's him," she said, and ran out of the morgue. Mac sighed, having seen this reaction by people before, and pulled the sheet over Jack's head, and followed Kate out. He found her sitting on a chair outside the door, silently crying, and not moving. He sat next to her, not really good with this sort of thing. _

"_He never looked like that," she said. "His hair was always so…so perfect. He took great care in his appearance. Never gained a single pound over his limit. Always had perfect hair, perfect smile. He looked like Pierce Brosnan, and talked like him too. He was charming, intelligent, and so worldly. He knew all of the most random facts, but yet his knowledge of diamonds and jewels was just…." She rambled off, wiping the tears from her eyes. Mac let her get it out. _

"_He had a way of talking about a diamond, and it was almost poetic. He treasured them. They were his life." She paused, and Mac saw her smile through her tears. Memories kept flooding to her; only the good ones. "I remember one time, we were lying in bed at our little beach side villa. Dark clouds were rolling in, rain was falling outside, and we only had one light on in the bedroom. I was lying there, just looking at him, and he was fiddling around with this diamond. It was this tiny little thing, but he couldn't let it go. I asked him to please forget the diamond and talk to me. 'It's just a rock,' I said. He just shook his head and laughed. He said to me, 'You know why I love diamonds so much?' I assumed it had to do with the money it was making him, but he told me differently. 'Each one, each _real_ one, not the phony ones or the cheap ones; but every real diamond is so flawless, and so perfect, that even when you hold one, like this tiny one here, in your hand, you can't help but feel small in comparison.' I can't explain it, but it took my breath away. The fact that he, who was you know, 6'4" and muscular…that he felt small in comparison to this small, shiny rock, was just astounding. From then on, every time I looked at a diamond, I thought about what he said. And if I looked at one close enough, I would see his face in it. How he looked that day when he was so amazed by this tiny stone." She laughed again, and wiped the tears off her face. Then she finally looked at Mac. "I'm sorry, Mac. I didn't mean to.."_

"_It's OK," he said. "I'm glad you let it out. I know this is a difficult situation, and I want you to know we all want to help you." She nodded. "Especially Flack. He cares a lot about you." She scoffed at that. _

"_If you saw the way he treated me earlier, you wouldn't think so," she responded. _

"_Flack has…interesting ways of showing his affection. And I'm ashamed to say it comes with the job," Mac told her. "We're so used to seeing people on their worst days, that it's hard for us to separate how we feel towards strangers and how we feel toward loved ones. But he does care." _

_Kate nodded. Maybe Mac was right. He always seemed to be right, usually. "Thanks for letting me talk, Mac. If you don't mind, I'd like to go home now." He nodded, and offered to get her a cab. She said she could do it herself. "But there is one thing I'd like." He agreed. "Jack's parents are dead, and he really has no friends or family. I-I'd like to give him a proper burial, and…"_

"_I'll make sure the body is released to you," Mac interrupted. She smiled, and thanked Mac again. Then she turned around and left._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It wasn't until the next day that they finally had a suspect in the murder of Jack Williams. Kate was shocked when Lindsay called and said that Jimmy Evans was the suspect._

_"Jimmy? Are you sure?" Kate asked. It was him. Kate ran down to the police station, not believing what she was hearing. She saw Flack standing with Mac and Stella. "Where is Jimmy Evans?" she asked. Flack stayed silent and Stella told her he was in an interrogation room. She headed in that direction when Mac and Stella stopped her. "I want to talk to him."_

_"He's not saying a word," Stella said._

_"I can get him to talk," Kate insisted._

_"That's not a good idea," Flack said. _

_Kate turned on him. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Detective." And then turned back to Mac and Stella. "Please, you have to let me talk to him. I've known Jimmy for years, he was Jack's best friend. We were all friends and partners. Please, I know he'll talk to me." Mac and Stella shared glances, and finally agreed to it, but only if Mac stayed in the corner. Flack and Stella went to the observation room._

_Jimmy Evans was shorter than Jack, about six feet tall, with rugged good looks, dirty blonde hair, scruff on his face, and wearing khakis with a tank top and unbuttoned shirt. He frowned when he saw Mac, but smirked when he saw Kate walk in. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Yoko Ono herself."_

_Mac went to the corner, like her promised, and Kate sat at the table opposite Jimmy. "Don't give me that crap, Jimmy. Any problems you had with Jack weren't because I left him."_

"_They weren't? You sure about that? We never had a single fight until you left him high and dry."_

_Kate laughed. "You were always jealous of him, weren't you Jimmy? He was tall, dark, and handsome, and you were his measly little sidekick that could never reach up to his standards."_

"_That's bull and you know it!" Jimmy yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Flack was ready to bolt to protect her, but Stella stopped him. That's the reason Mac was there. _

"_Face it, Jimmy. All those years, you were barely a blip on the radar. We were 'Jimmy Jack-Kate', with the emphasis on Jack and Kate."_

"_You're a lying bitch. Jack was my best friend. You were the one who ruined him. He went crazy after you left. Drinking all day like some slob. Barely did any scores. All he wanted to do was pass out drunk every night."_

"_And that was your job right? We had a good thing going, huh? I had the brains, Jack had the muscle, and you were the decoy. The only thing you were good at was acting like the drunk guy, or the confused guy, or even the scorned guy. Jack and I could've done fine without you, and you knew it. That's why you would run off, get drunk, sleep with as many random people as possible, while we were more serious. You were always the playboy at heart. Peter Pan refusing to grow up."_

"_You have no idea what you're talking about. I did that stuff because it made me happy. You were the problem in the group, not me. You were the reason Jackie lived and breathed, and you're the reason he's now lying in some morgue," Jimmy said, with a smug look on his face._

"_Did you kill him?" Kate asked. _

"_Of course not! What are you, insane?"_

"_Jimmy!" she yelled. "Did you kill Jack?" Jimmy stayed silent, playing with his hands. Kate shook her head, and started to cry. "I can't believe it. You actually did it." Jimmy still stayed quiet. "Why?" she asked. "What the hell did he ever do to you?"_

"_I heard him on the phone talking to you," he said. "You rejected him, but he told me not to worry, because he would find a way to bring you back. He said the reason we were in New York was for a score. There was a ship coming into the harbor, and on it was a diamond that would earn us a cool $2 mil. It was a lie. There was no ship, there was no diamond. There was only you. He came here to bring you back down to the islands with us."_

"_There's no way I would've gone, Jimmy. My life is here now. I'm over stealing diamonds for cash."_

"_He came back after going to your place. Said you shut him out, but that you'd come back to us. When I asked how, he told me he was going to leave everything he owned to you. Everything was gonna be yours, and that would drag you back."_

"_So you hit him?"_

"_It slipped. I was holding a snow globe he had gotten for you, and the more he talked the madder I got. He was sitting in a chair taking off his shoes, and…"_

"_And what? It fell out of your hand and hit him in the head repeatedly to kill him?" Kate yelled, furiously crying by now._

"_I was mad, OK! I didn't mean to kill him! I just wanted to shake some sense into him! He wasn't getting it," Jimmy said. By now, his eyes were tearing up as well. "It was gonna be me and him again. Like it was before you joined us. But he refused to let you go that easily. It wasn't fair." _

_Jimmy laid his head down, and cried. Kate let her tears fall, but found she had no more words for him. Jimmy Evans was as dead to her as Jack was. She stormed out of interrogation, leaving a shocked Flack, Mac, and Stella to arrest Jimmy Evans for the murder of Jack Williams._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Don walked through the cemetery, not knowing exactly where she'd be. He found her kneeling by a headstone under a tree. He walked up slowly behind her. It had been four days, and she hadn't said a word to him. Hadn't returned his calls, answered his e-mails, or even answered her apartment door when he showed up. Lindsay wouldn't get involved, and neither would anyone else, though Don was sure they knew where she was. _

_As he got closer, he saw that she was crying. He looked past her at Jack's headstone. _

Jack Williams

1970-2008

Beloved friend and partner

May you become a diamond in the sky

_Don could only stand there. He didn't want to scare her off, but he felt like he had so much he wanted to say. He didn't get his chance, as Kate started talking before he could._

_"I met Jack in Vegas. I worked all throughout high school and saved up enough money so that when I graduated, I could go to Vegas with my friends. Jack and Jimmy had the room right next to ours, and I fell for Jack instantly. He was gorgeous, of course, but carried himself with such grace and charm…he reminded me of Cary Grant. _

_He was a few years older than I was, and he asked if he could take me to dinner. He took me to the most expensive and exquisite restaurant I had ever been in; but he swore he could afford it, and not to worry. That was where he asked me what I knew about diamonds. I told him I didn't know much, besides whatever basic stuff I had learned in chemistry class, and he laughed at me. He asked if I knew how much money I could make by learning about diamonds. I told him I didn't. 'I'm just a country girl, Mr. Williams,' I told him, 'I'm not sophisticated enough to work with diamonds.' He said, 'that's quite all right, darling. I'm sophisticated enough for the both of us.'_

_We spent the next few days meeting up at various places. As my girlfriends were out partying and doing God knows what, I was studying. Learning everything there was to know, and more, about diamonds. When the time came for me to leave, I found myself unable to say good-bye to Jack. So, I called my parents, told them I loved them but I wasn't coming home, and we hopped on a plane going to England. _

_I spent the next seven years of my life dedicated to following Jack around. We went all over the place. England, Paris, Rome, Venice, Hawaii, Asia, hell even Mexico. But Jack always made sure I flew back to Montana for Christmas with my family. It wasn't until four years after I met him that we found a home base in the Caribbean. For the next three years, Jack, Jimmy and I lived on five different islands. Instead of making an honest living as a jewelry store owner, or clerk, we were thieves. Not low-life ones, but higher class. We stole diamonds, and other jewels, and either returned them to their owner, or sold them at the highest bidding, whatever the situation was. We never got caught, we always covered our tracks, and life was good. We had money, we had each other, and I couldn't see how life could get much worse. _

_In the end, Jack asked me to marry him. I told him I would, that I couldn't live without him. But then he told me we'd live in the Caribbean forever. All those years I had hoped to return home one day, to see my family, to be with my sister and friends. But he had other plans. He wanted me for himself, and only himself. And I couldn't do it. So I gave him back his ring, and left for New York."_

_Listening to her story, Don found himself shocked. His girlfriend was a diamond thief, a criminal, and he never knew. He didn't know what to say, and told her so. "You don't have to say anything," she said, finally looking at him for the first time. "But I realized I should tell you. You need to know my past because, I'm not ashamed of it. It was the best time of my life, and it helped make me the person I am today. And now that you know, you can decide for yourself what to think of me, and I won't blame you."_

_"You think that after a year of chasing you I'd give up on you that fast?" was Don's response. "No way. You're mine now, Monroe. Jack may have had you for a while, but far as I'm concerned, he was just keeping you warm for me."_

_Kate smiled at him. Don helped her up, and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him as hard as she could, and felt him kiss her head, and apologize for the way he treated her. She could only nod, and hug harder. _

_When she finally pulled away, she kissed Don, and let herself relax in his arms once again. They stood there for a while, in the peace, and she told him why she buried Jack here. "It was my decision, you know. I was really his only friend, and I think he would've wanted to be close to me. And I don't plan on leaving New York anytime soon, so I figure this is for the best." Don kissed her head, and nodded, approvingly. _

_They stood there for a while longer, until he asked if she was ready to go. She offered him to come back to her apartment. He agreed, but on one condition. _

_"I want to hear the life of a jewel thief."_

A/N: Thanks guys!!! Please review!!


	7. Talks and Makeovers

A/N: I apologize in advance for the short chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac set a cup of coffee on the table in front of Frank Monroe, who didn't accept it. "I want to see my daughter," Frank said, for the hundredth time in the past five minutes.

"Mr. Monroe, I realize this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us. Kate is a friend of ours, and the last thing she needs is her father to be giving her boyfriend a hard time. You don't want her to wake up to that, do you?" Mac asked. Frank's face fell. He hadn't thought of that.

"He. Got. Her. Shot." Frank repeated, slowly, punctuating each word. "Lindsay told me what happened. He left my baby on her own on the street corner, and she was shot because of it."

Mac sighed. "Mr. Monroe, Detective Flack could not have foreseen what was going to happen. He was doing his job, trying to help people. He assumed Kate would be safe…"

"And apparently he assumed wrong!" Frank yelled.

At this point, Mac was pissed off. How could a guy so dense have such brilliant daughters like Lindsay and Kate? Mac just decided it was best to let Frank go. "All right, Mr. Monroe. I understand this is a difficult time for you and your family, and I'll take you to see Kate now."

Frank could only nod shortly and walk back to Kate's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's right. It was my fault," Flack said, pacing back and forth. Danny and Stella stood against the wall of the hospital and let Flack pace and rant about Frank. "I should've…"

"There was nothing you could've done, Don," Stella said.

"Yeah, man. You didn't know that guy was gonna shoot Kate, you were just doin' your job," Danny added.

Flack sighed. "Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because you were there talking with her five minutes before it happened," Stella said. "It's survivor's guilt, Flack."

"Don't say that," Don warned Stella. "If you say it like that, it sounds like she's already dead. And she's not. OK? She's gonna be fine!"

"Hey, we know, OK? We're just waiting for her to pull out of this," Stella said, trying to keep Flack calm. "Look, her parents are here now. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Flack shook his head. "No. I promised I'd be here when she woke up."

"She's got people for her, OK?" Danny said. "Her parents are here, her sister's here, and we'll stay until you come back. But Stella's right. You gotta get some sleep. Don't want your girl to wake up and see you all haggard and tired, right?"

Flack ran a shaky hand through his black hair, his blue eyes glistening with tears. He didn't want to leave her, even for a second. But he knew if he went back in there, he'd most likely be thrown right back out by her dad. So he just nodded, and Stella offered to take him home. He accepted, and they left Danny to go back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about ten hours later. Flack was still at home, sleeping, eating, drinking, whatever he was doing. Sharon and Frank sat by their daughter, with Lindsay sitting near her mother, and Danny sitting next to Lindsay. Stella, Mac, and Hawkes were all at the cafeteria getting something to eat, and Adam had gone home.

Frank was still fuming. Lindsay and Danny had tried to talk to him, convince him it wasn't Flack's fault, but Frank would hear none of it. Sharon was no help, having found herself unable to speak without crying. She knew her oldest daughter was in law enforcement and saw horrible stuff every day, but Sharon was never as strong as Lindsay. She couldn't see her baby in such distress, unable to help her. It almost killed her.

"Daddy, she'll be OK," Lindsay said quietly.

Frank nodded. "I know, honey. She just doesn't look like herself."

Lindsay nodded. "Remember when Kate and I were kids, and we'd play makeover?" Frank nodded at the memory. "We'd wait until mama left for the store or something, and we'd sneak into your room and steal all her makeup."

"Yeah," Frank laughed slightly. "You two would spend hours locked in the bathroom, and when we finally got you out, your hair would be a mess of hair spray and gel, and your faces would be a disaster."

"Mascara goops below your eyes," Sharon added in. "Eye shadow all over the place, eyeliner reaching your nose. Blush and powder thrown around, missing in some spots and heavy in others, and lipstick running ramped on your mouths." Sharon laughed.

Lindsay nodded. "And yet you guys would always say, 'There are my beautiful girls. Nothing could make you less gorgeous than you are.' That's how you have to see Kate now, Daddy. She may not look the same, but she's still your baby. She'll be OK, I promise. She wouldn't leave me, or Don, like this. You know her; it would take just over a natural disaster to take her down."

Frank nodded, and memories of his baby girl came back to him. The day she was born, her first step, her first word; her first bike ride, her first boyfriend, her first prom.

He was so transfixed he barely noticed the machines in the room beeping. "What is that?" Sharon asked, which pulled Frank out of his trance.

"Oh my God," Lindsay said. "Danny, get the doctor. She's waking up!"


	8. Monday's Far Away

_Flack was sitting at his desk, pouring over case files and reports, when he smelt a familiar perfume and had the feeling someone was looking at him. He glanced up slowly to see Kate standing in front of his desk, staring at him. He jumped back in his seat, startled. She started to laugh._

_"Easy there," she said. "Just me." He sighed and looked at her as she made her way around and leaned against his desk, flipping through the various items he had on it. "You know, as a detective, shouldn't you be less, I don't know, jumpy?"_

_"I'm not jumpy, all right? Nothing scares me."_

_"Oh, right. Of course not." _

_"How do you keep getting by the desk, anyway? You're not supposed to be in here unless you're here for questioning or you been arrested," Flack pointed out, shaking his finger at her. _

_She just shrugged. "I made friends with Julie."_

_"The receptionist?"_

_"Yes, her name is Julie," she said. "Jesus, Donnie, take an interest." He looked away, frustrated, and she smiled smugly at him. "Anyway, she's very nice. Sent me a Christmas card last month of her and her three cats. Fifi, Mustard, and Mr. Applebottom. Their cute."_

_"OK, what are you doing here? I know it's not just to tell me about Julie's cats," Flack said, blue eyes sparkling and a smirk growing on his face. She knew he wanted to kick her out, that he'd get a kick out of it, and she'd remember that for his birthday. It'd be easier than that other thing he likes her to do…. _

_"Just wanted to remind you that Linds and I are going away this weekend, so you can invite your other girlfriend over."_

_"Oh yeah? Can she wear your clothes that you left? You know she hates to bring her own," Flack teased._

_Kate shrugged. "She can wear whatever she wants if she washes them afterward. I know she must hate the sneaking around."_

_Flack rolled his chair closer to her. "Oh, she does."_

_"Mm, I figured as much. I know my other boyfriend hates the sneaking. It's too bad. I should take her out to dinner, sometime."_

_"Eh, she might frown at that," Flack said, shaking his head, and wheeling himself closer._

_"Really? She prettier than me?" Kate asked, looking at him._

_Flack nodded. "Oh, much."_

_Kate laughed and pushed him back. "Jerk." Flack smiled and got back closer, pulling her into his lap. _

_"What will I do without you, huh?" he asked, subtly kissing her neck._

_"I told you, invite your hot girlfriend over."_

_"Stop fishing for compliments," he said. "You're not gettin' any from me." Another kiss, but to her collarbone._

_"Fine. Then no quickie in the bathroom. I'll just be on my way," she said, and started to get up, but he stopped her. _

_"You move, I'll arrest you."_

_"For what?"_

_"I don't need a reason," he said, kissing up her neck again. She smiled, loving the playful side of Don Flack. She was sure as soon as he realized he was still at work and not at his apartment, he'd freak. But until then…_

_"Donnie, I have to go," she said. She got lost in his blue eyes staring back at her, and ran her hand down the side of his face, caressing his cheek. "I told Lindsay I'd only be a few minutes."_

_"She can wait. I'm not afraid of her."_

_"Donnie, come on." She tried getting out of his arms, and he reluctantly let her. "Thank you. I'll see you Monday. Be good." She kissed his forehead, and he grabbed her hand when she went to walk away. She turned around and smiled at him. He gave her hand a slight squeeze, and she walked off. _

_"You call me to let me know you're all right, huh?" he called after her. She just waved her hand as a response. He smiled as he watched her go. _

_Monday was too far off._


	9. Not His Fault

A/N: Last chapter before the epilogue! Thanks for hanging in!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was in slow motion to Kate. Seeing her sister's face, her parents' – what were _they_ doing here? – and the doctor, who took the long tube out of her throat, which hurt like hell. It didn't get back to normal pace until she sat up to cough, and her dad handed her a glass of water. She went to talk and found she couldn't. At first she was scared she was mute, but the doctor explained it was a side effect from the tube thing that she could never remember the actual name of, and that she should write out what she wanted to say on a pad for a while. Danny got her one from the nurses station, and Kate smiled at her family. Soon, Mac, Stella, and Hawkes walked in, saying how happy they were she was awake.

But someone was missing.

WHERE'S DON? she wrote.

Her parents looked at each other, and everyone else looked away. "He went home, baby," Sharon answered, finally.

Kate couldn't help feel disappointment. Flack was never an emotional guy, always hid his true feelings. But she was sure he'd be there for her during this.

"Good thing too," Kate heard her dad whisper. It was then she realized something must have happened.

WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM? she wrote next.

"Nothing, baby. Just take it easy," her dad said, petting her hand. She hated that. He did that when she was a kid. It mean, "let it go, it's none of your business." But this was her business.

I WANT HIM. BRING HIM HERE.

"He's not going to hurt you again, baby," Frank said. Kate was confused, and then furious.

HE NEVER HURT ME.

"He's the reason you're here," Frank said, getting agitated. Everyone went to object, even Sharon.

"Frank, stop…" she said.

NOT HIS FAULT.

"Yes it is, but it's OK. You can come home with us, ok?" Frank asked. Kate shook her head.

NO. I WANT DON.

About two seconds after writing this, Don came busting through the door. He had had enough of sitting at home and decided to come back and face Frank Monroe head on, but found he didn't need to, because she was awake.

Don, dressed in a clean tight T-shirt and jeans, ran over to Kate, who threw her pad down and hugged him as tight as she could. He held onto her, trying not to hurt her, and just stroked her hair, her back, kissing her head, her neck, her shoulder, comforting her as she cried into his shoulder.

The two clung to each other, not caring all their friends and Kate's family was there, until finally Don pulled away, still with one arm around her. He brushed some hair out of her face, and cupper her cheek. "You all right? Huh? You OK?" he asked softly, she nodded, and he cleared the tears from her face, kissing her, and pulling her back into a hug.

Sharon looked at Frank. He knew what she was thinking. Flack obviously cared for their daughter, but that didn't excuse what happened.

"All right," Frank said. "Kate needs to rest. I think you should go." Flack pulled back and lookd at Frank, ready to just arrest him and throw him in the can. But he didn't have time to say anything.

Kate shook her head, and said, "Don stays here. I need him here."

Don smiled at her, brushed some more hair out of her way, and kissed her again. "I'm gonna go talk to your dad, OK? I'll be right back." He stood up and motioned for Frank to follow him. On the way out, Kate touched Flack's arm, and gently squeezed it. He looked at her, and knew she didn't want him to over react. He just gave her an assuring smile and walked out with Frank right behind him.

Outside Kate's room, Flack made sure that she couldn't see them from the window in her room. Once he got Frank to a safe place, he made his point clear.

"Mr. Monroe, I mean no disrespect when I say this. But, if you weren't Kate's father, I'd have arrested you and slammed you into a cell so fast it'd have made your head spin. But out of respect for her, I let you say what you want. Your daughter was sick, I get that. OK? But she's better now, and I need to make something very clear." Flack hesitated, knowing he was getting through to Frank finally. "There was nothing I could've done to prevent this," Flack said. As he spoke, it was like he was understanding it for the first time himself. "I tried making sure she was safe by keeping her away from the scene. But your daughter's very stubborn, and there was no way I could've kept her away much longer. I had no control over the loon in the car who shot her, and I did everything I could to help her. I care for your daughter very much, sir, and you have to know that I would never, ever hurt her. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Frank took a second, and finally nodded. "I'm sorry for treating you this way. You're a good kid, and I can see you care for my daughter." Flack quickly agreed. "I'm watching you, though."

"Yes sir," Flack said, and smiled as Frank pat his arm.

The two made their way back to Kate's room, and Flack gave her a quick nod, to let her know everything was OK. Mac brought up the idea that maybe Kate needed rest, and that they should leave and come back. Everyone agreed, but when Flack went to leave, she held onto his hand, writing the words, I NEED YOU. Flack nodded, and pushed the cot he had been sleeping on closer to her. She was surprised, and he told her how he barely left her bedside. She was grateful, and showed it by crying slightly, and kissing him again.

Once everyone had left, and it was just the two of them, Kate motioned for Flack to lay with her. After she convinced him that he wouldn't hurt her, he lay down on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she lay on her back, but close to him.

"I never been so scared," Flack admitted.

LINDSAY TOLD ME YOU BLAMED YOURSELF.

"Yeah, I did," he said.

WHY?

Flack laughed slightly, rubbing his free hand over his face. "I don't know, uh, I guess I just figured I could have done more to protect you is all."

She shook her head. NOT YOUR FAULT. STOP IT.

He laughed, and agreed, kissing her head. He saw a perplexed look on her face, and asked if something was wrong, if he was hurting her.

NO. I SAID STOP.

"OK, then what is it?"

WHAT ARE YOU GETTING ME FOR CHRISTMAS?


	10. Epilogue

A/N: This is it! The end! Thanks to all who read and reviewed!! It's much appreciated!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate was awoken by the ringing of her phone. She groaned, and glanced at the clock. She had just gone to bed ten minutes before, and actually couldn't sleep that well. She answered her phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" It was Don.

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "No, it's OK. Just finished having sex with my other boyfriend, had to walk him out."

"That's nice. Thank you for that."

"Mhm. But, no, really, it's OK. Can't sleep."

"Something botherin' you?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Not sure. I'll get back to you."

"You doin' OK? Been takin' your pain pills?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir."

He smiled. "Good. How's the little guy doin'?"

Kate smiled and looked over at the newest addition to her family. "He's good," she said. "Keeping his daddy's spot warm for him. Aren't you, Bendel?" The teacup Yorkshire terrier glanced at her, prouncing around to mark his turf, and crawled back up.

"He ain't on my pillow, is he?" Flack asked.

"Um…" Kate hesitated, since, Bendel _was_ in fact on Flack's pillow.

Flack groaned. "Kate, I told you I don't want that mutt on my pillow."

"Hey, don't talk about our baby that way. I'll take him away and you'll never see us again."

"If it was up to me, you'd stay, and we'd kick that thing out," Flack responded.

"Don't listen to daddy, Bendel. He's just jealous because he has to work and we get to lay in bed," Kate said, the dog ignoring her.

"Well if you're gonna ignore me, I'll just hang up. I'm sure I can find other girls in the city that will gladly talk to me."

Kate laughed, petting her precious dog. "Just don't come home reeking of cheap perfume. Bendel will get upset."

Don smiled. He was so glad they were back to this playful step in their relationship. Right after the incident, it had taken Kate longer to recover than previously planned. The drugs they tried didn't work, her stitches came out, and about a million other things that could go wrong. And of course, Don being the softy he was, he presented the tiny puppy to her on Christmas Day, by leaving it on the couch and letting her find it herself.

_"Who is this?" Kate asked, looking at the tiny dog._

_Flack looked up from his cereal bowl and the paper to see her looking at the dog. "A dog."_

_"Aww, baby, thank you, she's gorgeous." Kate picked up the dog, playing with it._

_Flack put down the paper, and his spoon, and walked up next to her. "It's a he. And don't go naming it anything weird or foreign or after some diamond or something, OK? Little guy's been through enough in his life." Flack scratched the dog under the chin, and Kate smiled at him. _

_"I'm going to name him, Bendel. After the store."_

_"Bendel, huh? Sounds like a nerd name," Flack said, still petting the puppy. Kate knew he'd like having a dog around._

_"Donald Flack, how dare you say that about our baby?"_

_Flack stepped back. "No way, that's _your_ dog, Monroe. I ain't takin' care of it."_

_"If I'm his mom, you're his dad. Shut up and deal with it." Kate kissed Don before he could object, and went back to the dog. _

_After a few seconds, Don realized what was happening. "You're going to love the dog more than you love me, ain't you?"_

_Kate paused. They never said the 'L' word before. She just kept on going, thinking he didn't realize his mistake. "Maybe. He's cuter than you."_

_"Oh yeah? Well then you can take him to Stella's party, huh?"_

_"Maybe I will. He seems more fun."_

_"Hey, I'm plenty fun!" Flack objected. _

_Kate laughed at him. "Of course you are," she said in a mocking, baby tone. _

_Flack ran a hand through his hair. Kate looked up at him from her place on the ground with the dog, and noticed a strange look. "What? I was kidding."_

_Flack hesitated before blurting out, "I love you."_

_Kate hesitated. She wasn't expecting this. They always felt that they could have a serious relationship without having to say the 'L' word. After being so open and loving to Jack, she felt that that word was a curse, and that it best not to be said out loud, and that you should just show it instead of having to say it. _

_So, she turned it into a joke._

_"Of course you do," she said. "I'm amazing. What's not to love?" and she went back to the dog. _

_"Hey, don't pull this with me, OK?"_

_"Pull what with you?" she asked, not looking at him. _

_"This thing you do where you push everyone away."_

_Kate scoffed. "Oh, like you don't."_

_"I just opened myself up…hey, will you look at me and forget the damn dog!" he yelled. _

_Bendel sat upright, scared at the sudden noise, and scampered off toward the kitchen. "Donnie, you scared him!" Kate said, and went to go after him. _

_"Yeah, he'll be fine, OK? He's a dog. I wanna talk to _you_."_

_"What do you want me to say? You know how I feel about this!" she yelled back. _

_"I want to know you care something for me."_

_"You know I do."_

_Flack sighed. He half-expected this reaction. And it was Christmas, and he could tell she was about to freak on him. Christmas was important to her, and she was still weak. So he dropped it. "OK. I'm sorry. Get the dog, we'll watch TV. Some father-son bonding time."_

Kate was also remembering this night. It had been on her mind constantly. She felt so bad about it.

"Well, I gotta get goin'. You know. Scumbags to catch, and all that," Don said.

"Don, wait."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I love you."

Don smiled. _That's my girl_, he thought. But he couldn't let her get away with it that easily. "Of course you do. What's not to love?" They both laughed. "I'll see you later, babe. Say good night to the rugrat for me."

Kate smiled, and hung up. She looked at her sleeping puppy, and for the first time in a long time, was actually, undeniably, amazingly, happy.

And she had Don Flack to thank for it.


End file.
